


home is where the coldness is

by followbutterfly



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Din also needs a hug, Din takes care of his son and Luke in the softest way, Feelings, Hurt Luke, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Soft Din Djarin, We have to agree Anakin is an asshole in this, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followbutterfly/pseuds/followbutterfly
Summary: He had been driving for almost a hundred miles. As if the ‘emergency’ call wasn’t enough, he needed to bring Grogu with him because the blizzard had cut off all the electricity and landlines. Din was at his wit’s end and had to take his son with him to the whole ‘delivery’ mission. Din adjusted his cap while looking at his sleeping son. At least the heater in the car was working, he prayed to the star makers that it would, at least until he got to the motel.Dank Farrik. Din cursed to himself. He grabbed the gun on the console, ready to shoot at whoever he thought was so reckless enough to stand in front of a big truck in the middle of the snow.The figure moved towards his window. Din pulled the trigger.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	home is where the coldness is

Din pushed the windshield wiper switch hard enough that he was afraid it might be broken. The  _ Razor Crest _ gave a humming sound after its wheels choking the mouthful of snow along the way. Grogu was whimpering softly on the car seat beside him, giving a little sign that he would wake up at any time if the junky car was still stuck in the snow during the heavy blizzard. 

Pulling the gear with a full force and clutching the steering wheel as tight as his cold hands could, Din put a lot of effort and strength into one hard shove at the accelerator. The engine was wheezing and growling, responded to his action and suddenly, the wheels were on the move. 

He sighed as the sound of his truck changed into its normal long purrs without some cluttered choking of the heartening engine. After a few moments, he was more relaxed when the  _ Razor Crest _ was moving as smoothly as an old piece of real work could do, given the shitty weather to deal with. Din checked the container monitor and found that his client’s packages were still intact. 

He had been driving for almost a hundred miles. As if the ‘emergency’ call wasn’t enough, he needed to bring Grogu with him because the blizzard had cut off all the electricity and landlines. Din was at his wit’s end and had to take his son with him to the whole ‘delivery’ mission. Din adjusted his cap while looking at his sleeping son. At least the heater in the car was working, he prayed to the star makers that it would, at least until he got to the motel. 

When he looked back to the road, his heart almost stopped. A figure was standing in front of the truck.

He shoved on the brake just in time. The truck stopped with a heavy thud and the wheels screeched loud enough that woke up Grogu. The baby gave a startling noise and his head almost fumbled over the headboard but Din caught him in mid air, with the help of a seat belt. 

_ Dank Farrik. _ Din cursed to himself. He grabbed the gun on the console, ready to shoot at whoever he thought was so reckless enough to stand in front of a big truck in the middle of the snow. 

The figure moved towards his window. Din pulled the trigger. 

He didn’t lower the window, which made sense because of the weather, but outside the window clearly standing a man in a hood. He wore a black suit, barely thick or covered enough. His face was bare, no goggles or masks, with ocean blue eyes and frozen lashes. 

The man tried to smile and gave a little wave through the window. 

_ He must be mad _ , Din thought. He didn’t lower his gun, but intended to show the man what he would get if he did something funny. 

The man continued to wave at him, that time Din noticed the man’s right hand was roughly hung on a string of ragged robe. He didn’t carry any bags or luggage. His suit was too casual and out of place than to be any hitch hikers. Din was hesitant to let his guard down, but an instinct told him that the man meant no harm. If he was a robber, it would be extremely foolish to wait for some passerby in this hectic weather. It was a suicidal decision, much more risky than driving to deliver some packages.

He didn’t lower his gun when he pulled the window down a little though.

Grogu sneezed when the sprinkles of snow flew into the car. Din looked down at the man, giving him a chance to speak.

The man gave a surprising smile and it made him look so much younger.

  
  
“Thank you! hi,” his voice was stuttering as his teeth couldn’t stop chattering. “I’m wondering if you can give me a ride. My car is broken.” He gestured down at his suit. “Clearly I wasn’t prepared for such weather.” 

The man also laughed at his humorless joke, aiming for his self-deprecation. The kind of pathetic jokes that Din hated but when it came out of the man’s mouth, it was asking to be sympathized. 

He knew it was clearly something about the man whom Din couldn’t pinpoint but he didn’t appear to be a threat. He was also younger than him, yet his eyes were older and calm, as though he had been through some shit direr than the storm. 

Wait. 

“How can you drive with your broken hand?” Din asked. 

Din had experience with reading people and learned how to notice even a small figment of change in manners and movements. He could see the man’s facial expression turned into morose before quickly covered by a small smile.

The man chuckled. “It was my father’s car. I was with him until a few hours ago. I ran away from him. Broke my hand in doing so.”

Din was quiet. His suspicion was dissolved slightly and became commiseration. Beside him, Grogu was also looking at the man with curious large eyes. His fingers tucked Din’s sleeves and gave him a soft nudge with a coo. 

And he was always inclined to his son’s demands. 

“Alright,” Din sighed. “Get in.”

The man smiled so broadly in response. He ran towards the side of the passenger seat as Din unlocked the door. He looked at Grogu and felt only curiosity, not fear, radiated from his son.

The stranger climbed up to the passenger seat and brought some snow whirlwind with him. Grogu was giggling as a droplet of snow lingered on his nose. 

“Thank you so much, ouch,” the man knocked himself on the console while struggling to sit properly, then he noticed Grogu. 

“Hi, little one. What’s your name? I’m Luke, by the way.”

Grogu gave a friendly coo to him, but the baby’s attention quickly shifted to the snowflakes dancing inside the car. Luke was watching him playing with snow for a moment, mesmerized.

“He’s something,” Luke murmured, still staring at Grogu. 

“Where do you head to?” Din asked. 

The stranger, Luke, turned to look at Din, and at the same time, he managed to knock his knee on the board. Din would assume the man had always been clumsy or he might have a problem controlling his own limbs all the time. His face in the up close was reddened by the snow and he was struggling to sit straight and talk to him.

  
  
“I--, um, actually I don’t know where I should go. For now, I mean--” Luke’s eyes cast downwards, staring at his own lap. 

Another stray, Din sighed. 

“I’m heading south to a motel we’re staying at. I’ll drop you there. You can stay until the blizzard stops and calls someone to pick you up.”

Luke’s eyes lit up. “Thank you, that would be so great.”

He didn’t ask Din’s name and he didn’t offer his. They fell into silence with Grogu cooing in between. Din continued driving, or more like switching the accelerator and the brake just to keep the truck on the track. They were not merely fifteen miles far from the motel, but it would take ages to get there. 

“Thank you,” suddenly Luke blurt out. He looked so sheepish, his left hand’s fingers kept clenching and unclenching.

Din was trying not to be amused, “you’ve said it already.” 

“I mean,” Luke’s face, again, was flushed by the cold, “thank you for not asking me about my father.”

Din didn’t know what to say to that so he kept his focus on the road ahead. Luke suddenly realized he was still wearing a hoodie then pulled in down, seemingly embarrassed and awkward. Din couldn’t help but notice the younger man had dirty blonde hair, though the color looked oddly unique, but what was more beyond noticeable was a huge red bruise on his right cheek. 

Grogu pointed his tiny fingers to Luke, quirking up his eyebrows. He tried to reach from his car seat to touch Luke’s face.

Din warned, “Grogu, don’t do that.”

  
  
His son looked at him, slowly and guiltily, retreated his fingers from Luke’s direction.

Luke chuckled softly, “I don’t mind.” He was looking at the baby, talking to him, “your name’s Grogu? That’s such a special name.” 

Grogu responded with a toothy smile, somewhat shyly. Din noticed that he was rarely shy in front of strangers, given that he usually travelled with Din, but Luke’s compliments had a certain effect on him in, hopefully, a good way. 

Luke also sounded sincere. The man had soft feathers, not delicate but determined and strong. There was something calm in his blue eyes but also strength and solitude hidden as if he was ready to roam all over the country on his own when he needed to. He was the man who stopped Din’s truck after all; that was so much of the proof. 

They were driving in silence for a while until Luke spoke again.

“So, um, are you a delivery man? I presume. With the truck and all,” Luke asked lightly.

Din nodded but didn’t give any details or stories. He did give Luke the benefit of the doubt but didn’t let his guard down easily.

“You, uh, didn’t seem like some local here.” Luke quickly swallowed. “I didn’t mean to judge your appearance or anything. I was going to-”

  
  
“I’m not.” Din interrupted, “I’m here for business and will take off after tomorrow.” 

Luke looked so relieved but his posture also faltered. “Tomorrow? The storm’s still going.”

  
  
“There will be less snow tonight.” Din said. 

Luke didn’t seem to be convinced, but he didn’t press more. He went back to look at Grogu by calling him by his name and waited for Grogu to respond with a gleeful snicker.

“Grogu seems to like you.” 

Luke smiled bashfully, “I’m good with kids, I guess. I’d like to be around them because they are safe to be with.”

Din almost missed the last sentence because Grogu shrieked. He jerkily checked on his son, only to find Grogu was so excitedly enraptured. He was reaching out to what Luke had in his hand. It was a cylinder with shining silver color. Luke was clearly enjoying playing with him. His face was full of surprises and he gave some ‘oh!’ sounds when Grogu almost jumped from his seat to reach up for his new toy. 

“Don’t indulge him. If he gets your thing, he will never give it back to you.”

  
  
“Too bad,” Luke said, eyes still on the baby, “it’s the only thing I can trade for money.”

  
  
That made Din a little worried, and he wasn’t supposed to. “You don’t have any money with you?”

  
  
“No, I didn’t think when I ran away,” it was too earnest to be sarcastic. 

Din wanted to offer him some money but he wasn’t ready to explain the amount of money he could give to Luke, unless it was verified or he was told the packages were safely handed over. So he remained silent and Luke didn’t seem to bothered, occupied by Grogu chewing his sleeves. 

The vision became clearer after an hour as they were drifting away in the flow of time. Luke dozed off a few times. He must have been exhausted to sleep if he was alone, safe and sound in his own room, not with the complete strangers: a delivery man with a toddler. It was strange though. Din was quite warm to the man. He had the endearing feathers and even his lame jokes seemed like a harmless blessing.

They were approaching the motel. Din checked his GPS. The road became more visible with the grey asphalt exposed in the vicinity. Din slowed the speed and pulled the brake in. The engine was roaring at his command. Luke jerked up a bit, rubbing off his dripping saliva at the corner of his hanging mouth while glancing consciously at him, which was even more amusing to Din. 

“Your truck is charming,” Luke commented. 

“I make do,” he replied.

Luke shrugged, “I really mean it. It may look like grandpa's but really toughs out such harsh weather.”

Din didn’t say anything to his comment because he saw a small rust-covered sign of the motel name just in time to turn the wheel on the left. Grogu woke up with the sound of the engine stopped and the sudden coldness replacing the warmth in the car.

Din picked up his son and motioned Luke to get off the truck, which the latter did obligingly. They walked to the small lobby, more like a crappy station. A middle-aged woman poked her head out of it. Her narrow eyes were the only part of her face that could be seen, while others were covered with a mask and multi-layered scarves. Acknowledging his presence, she scrambled towards him with her juggling keys hanging around her waist.

  
  


Grogu made a small greeting sound to her and Peli smiled fondly at the baby. “I thought you couldn’t make it.”

  
  
“Hardly,” Din sighed. He handed Peli a small key card of the container. “I’m leaving first thing in the morning. This’s for the client. I’ll send him the password for the container when I’m out of town. Make sure he knows that.”

  
  
Peli nodded. She was a little frigid when noticed Din wasn’t alone with the baby. She squinted at Luke, gauging him from head to toe. Her eyes lingered on the purple bruise on his face with obvious curiosity.

“I need bandages, a new towel and some pain killers.” 

Luke rushed in, exasperated, “I can do that myself. Just rent me a room. That would do just fine.”

  
  
“I don’t have any more rooms available right now.”

  
  
“He can stay with mine,” Din interrupted before Luke tried to say something stupid like offering his only posession as the rental payment for such a third-rate motel room. 

Peli hadn’t been back down but she couldn’t object to Din. She eyed Luke with an unreadable expression but chose not to say anything further than “okay, I’ll bring those first aid tools to your room in ten minutes.”

Luke was getting more agitated. He looked hopeless and awkward, standing there with the broken arm like some runaway kid who wore the heart on his sleeves. 

Din wasn’t going to have it. He walked to his room with keys. Grogu bobbled his head back and forth between his dad and the other man, confused.

“He’s gonna stay with us, whether he likes it or not,” Din whispered softly to his son.

Luke begrudgingly followed Din to his room, face flushed and eyes averted. They entered the room without saying anything to each other. Din hung his coat and jacket, then walked to the refrigerator to feed Grogu a few blue cookies before dinner while Luke was just standing at the closed door, not knowing what to do.

  
  
“Why aren’t the other rooms available? The motel is small but I see a couple of them. They seem empty,” he asked weakly. 

Din knew Luke would never want to accept more help from the strangers, neither he would agree to stay at least one night, and he had no reasons to not tell him about his ‘profession’. No one was going to believe some random broken kid who refused to give away his own last name.   
  
“They are used to store up the possessions from people whom I was hired to kill. I collected their possessions for my clients to compensate for their debts.” 

Luke was pale. He only stared at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging.

  
  
“So...you’re a hitman? a bounty hunter?”

Din snorted. He expected the kid would doubt or laugh because he thought Din must be joking, but hearing Luke call him a bounty hunter was not unpleasant at all. It was hilarious, considering Din never identified his own career.  _ A freelance driver _ , that was what he told other people. 

He watched the other man’s eyes still looking surprised, then he heard a little ‘hmm’ noise come from him. His face turned from shocked to understanding. 

“That makes sense. You drove all the way in this condition. No one’s going to do that unless it's an urgent or well-paid job.”

“You aren’t afraid of me?”   
  


It was Luke’s turn to chuckle. “At this point? No. You would have killed me by now. Besides, if killing is your job, you have to get paid to do that, but not without money. It seems unnecessary. I’m just a random guy and you’re not a serial killer.”

Luke started to walk into the living area, hesitantly, but he had a grin on his face. Din was certain the other man was getting more cocky because he had just made the right assumption. 

Din wanted to hate him for that endearing boyish manners. 

There was a knock on the door and Din came to answer. Peli came with a large tray of dinner, two bowls of hot soup with scraps of vegetables and leftovers, a loaf of bread and a pot of raspberry jam and a pickle jar and a milk bottle for Grogu. She also carried a first aid bag on her shoulder. 

Din took everything from her and didn’t wait for Peli to ask more questions and shut the door. 

Luke’s eyebrows quirked up. “Wow. That’s quite impressive for a small motel.” 

“I paid extra,” Din answered. He took the pickle jar and milk, while picking up Grogu. He turned to Luke, “Eat, and I’ll come back to check on you.”   
  


That order made the other man pout, “I’m not your child.”

  
  
“It’s likely so.” 

Luke wanted to say something but decided against it. He was inclined to sit on the edge of a sofa, slightly flustered. 

Din took Grogu to his bedroom and put his son on the bed. He opened the pickle jar and the child was already reaching out to him, wanting to have a big bite on those pickled cucumbers. 

It took quite some time to feed him the whole jar and had him drink a glass of milk (which Grogu reluctantly did, due to his despise for any healthy and normal food.) Din drank the rest of the milk himself and started eating the tasteless soup that turned cold. Grogu was watching him quietly for a while before crawling up to the pillow and made himself a good warm spot for sleeping.    


  
It was their nighttime routine. Din’s hand patted on his son’s head, comforting him with a soft touch and a lullaby. Grogu replied with a coo. His small hands tucked the blanket up to his own chin and his eyelids started closing to the long hours’ sleep.

  
  
“Goodnight, buddy,” Din rubbed his child’s ear one last time. He listened to Grogu snoring for a while to make sure he was asleep then picked up the tray and headed out of the bedroom.    
  
That was where he found Luke curling up like a wounded animal on the sofa. His jacket left hanging on the sofa, still dampened by the snow. The food left was barely eaten. His right hand was pressed onto his chest. 

Din strode to him. He reached out and touched the man’s small shoulder, meaning to shake him up a little. 

Before he could do that, Luke jerked up vehemently. His legs swung and knocked over the bowl of soup. The loud clattering sound was surely heard across the room, and Din quickly went to the bedroom and was relieved that Grogu was still in a deep sleep. 

“I’m so sorry,” Luke spluttered. He crouched down in an attempt to pick up the pieces of glass but cursed under his breath as he seemed to forget he had a broken hand. “Sorry,” he repeated the same word. 

“Sit and let me look at your bruise.”

  
  
Luke didn’t comply as Din thought. He was still standing right there, eyes welling up and swollen red. 

“Sorry, it’s just--”

He could hardly himself when the tears rolled down on his cheeks. Din realized that Luke had just woken up from his nightmare. The other man’s shoulders were trembling as he was trying to rub off tears but managed to make them smudge all over his face.

There was a quiet cry coming from Luke and comfort silence was the only thing Din could offer to him.

Din had waited until Luke calmed down, then he unpacked the first-aid bag and pulled out a clean cloth and handed it to Luke. He also unfolded a roll of bandage and took a bottle of painkillers out and placed it on the sofa.

“Sit,” Din repeated, this time with a softer voice. 

Luke was reluctant, but did what he was told. His perplexed but puffy eyes never left Din’s face when the older man walked back to the refrigerator to take an ice pack from its pile and came back with a towel on the other hand. Luke was sitting awkwardly on the sofa while watching Din wrap the pack in the towel. 

He handed the ice pack to Luke but then halted in mid air. 

“Wha-” Luke didn’t have time to be confused when Din gently placed it on his cheek.

“Don’t,” Din warned before Luke began to protest. “Your hand is broken.” He shifted his sitting position so his hand could reach out to Luke easier. There were only a few inches between them and Din could clearly see the other’s freckled nose and face that turned redder than before. 

He could also feel Luke’s shuddering breaths.

  
  
“Take the med. Two pills would help you ease the pain.” 

Luke shivered a little as he uncapped the bottle. Din watched Luke lick his lips. The younger man’s shaking lips opened and his tongue swirled after the pills were dropped on. Din also watched his Adam's apple move up and down as he swallowed the pills down. 

“Um,” Luke coughed, face still flushing. 

“I’m going to look at your hand.” 

He put down the ice pack and carefully touched Luke’s hand. The man didn’t pull back but sat very still. Din could hear his breath stopped which perhaps caused by the fear of pain. He turned the hand over, and more gingerly, cut the rope that hung around Luke’s neck.

Now the man’s broken hand completely relied on Din’s care. He grabbed a pillow and put it under Luke’s, then he began to wrap the hand in sterile bandage with efficiency. 

Luke was silent throughout the whole time. When Din used his spare sling to cross over Luke’s neck, this time the man eagerly bowed his head low for Din to reach out and strap the slip under his elbow.

“Tell me if it’s too tight.” Luke answered by shaking his head, smiling. 

“You’re so good at it,” he said at the moment Din picked up an abandoned ice pack and threw it in the trash can and went to pick up another one in the fridge.

Din shrugged. “I often did it by myself most of the time.”   


Luke fumbled with the bottle in his left hand, biting his lips, “but not all the time, right?”

The hand grabbing the ice pack froze. Din frowned.  _ Did he just flirt with me? _

He heard Luke suck a deep breath, the man’s posture was stiff but his eyes, as Din turned to look at him, was intense.

“What are you doing?” 

He had to appreciate the younger man’s nerves since his voice was stern. That kind of voice was used only when he wanted to make it a threat.

But Luke didn’t even flinch. “I want to make it up for you.”   
  
“There’s no need,” Din snapped at him, “and you’re too young.”

“I’m not! I’m twenty two!” Luke quipped.

“Stop lying and get some rest.”

Din put the ice pack down on the table in front of Luke and took a step back to his bedroom but he was pulled to the opposite direction. Luke’s left hand held him by the wrist but Din felt like he was bound to the blue eyes, blond hair and a few freckles on the nose to the endless eternity and he had to fight for the urge to touch the man and every inch of him.

“Please,” Luke whispered.

“You don’t have to do because I helped you.”

Luke scoffed, “I can’t believe it. Didn’t you see yourself in the mirror? Of course I want you to take me.”

Din wasn’t sure he heard the man right because he bluntly  _ seduced _ him. It was done without proper techniques like a kid outright stating which toy he wanted to his parents at a toy store. 

Suddenly Din felt both turned on and terrified of what would come after. Except for Grogu, he had never felt so protective and caring for someone for such a long time and Luke was a complete stranger who was tangled with some mysterious dark path and some abusive parental figure. He was indeed digging himself a hole if he wanted to take Luke to be another burden, the one that would slow him down or drag him into the spiraling loophole. 

He wouldn’t allow anyone to do that.

  
  
“No feelings attached,” Din told him.

  
  
Luke’s eyes wavered a little, but a smile lingered. 

“No feelings attached.” 

Din didn’t wait for Luke to hold his breath when he pulled Luke into a kiss. For some reasons, it was a more gentle kiss than he had intended to do, but Luke kissed back with a sheer eagerness. The younger man used his good hand to pull him down for the better angle and deepened the kiss. 

They fumbled onto the sofa without their lips apart. Luke opened his mouth fully and sucked Din’s tongue gently with a whimper.

It was that time Din couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled away from Luke, which got a little whiny groan from the other. Since Luke couldn’t move freely, Din had to think fast. He decided to sit on the sofa and quickly undid his belt and pulled down the underwear while Luke was merely standing nearby, his mouth slightly hanging open. 

“Stop drooling and sit on my lap,” he ordered, and Luke was quick to oblige. He straddled his legs between Din and bent down to kiss him, more like sucking his lips and tongue har. Din’s hair was tucked into Luke’s fist, clenched and unclenched whenever Luke’s tongue circled inside Din’s mouth and found great pleasure and let out a needy moan. 

They broke from the kiss, both panting and flushed.

“Please,” Luke’s body began to grind down at Din. His black jean was wet with precome but he didn’t, or couldn’t, stop thrusting Din’s cock. He didn’t know he could be more turned on but the fact that Luke didn’t use his free hand to undo his buttons by himself but impatiently waiting for Din to be the one who did was  _ exhilarating _ . 

When Din pulled out Luke’s cock from his underwear, the younger man gave a loud whimpering noise and buried his face on Din’s neck and sucked it.

Din tried so hard to calm his mind before he was losing it. He struggled to speak, “spit on my hand.” 

Luke’s face came close to his offered hand but instead of doing what Din told him, Luke leant on and started licking his fingers.

Din groaned. He would have come undone like a horny teenager if he didn’t count to ten in his frantic mind as Luke sucking two fingers. The strings of saliva dripped all over Din’s hand but he didn’t stop until his pink lips took down Din’s and swallowed them down on his throat. 

Luke would have enjoyed more teasing and fucking unless Din had pulled his hand away and used it to palm Luke’s cock instead. It was a sweet revenge because the man’s body jerked up hard and was desperately seeking friction from Din’s cock as he was grinding down with a shorter rhythm. 

Before Din reached to stroke their cocks, he looked up at Luke. Part of him wanted to remember a beautiful boyish face, clumsy and generally polite, often making self-deprecating jokes at himself, was replaced by a face of a wanton young man, increasingly moaning and whimpering in lust. It was a fascination, like something beautiful he had to behold because it would certainly not last long in a lifetime.

In the moment of revelation, Din said to him, “Din.”

Luke’s closed eyes snapped open. He was staring at him with bright blue eyes that reminded Din of the sky and the sea he had never seen. 

“It’s my name,” he said before starting stroking their cocks in two swift long strokes. 

Luke wasn’t prepared, he gasped and his head fell forward as the same time his left hand clutched Din’s shoulder and his nails clutched him tightly that Din was sure it would leave a few scratches. At that moment, Din knew that it was Luke’s first time. The younger man shuddered violently as Din was pumping their cocks faster.

  
  


“Din, please... ah...ah…Din...umph.” His names were uttered along with shattered moaning and lines of some gibberish words that came from Luke’s slipping sanity. As though he wasn’t tormenting him enough, while rubbing their cocks, Din squeezed their balls hard and earned a cry from the younger man.

He knew they wouldn’t last long. Din hadn’t had sex for a while and his body just found a perfect outlet to satisfy its needs and Luke hadn’t learned how to hold back yet. He slowed down the pacing and leant on to the man. 

Their foreheads touched. Din could feel the man’s panting breath loudly enough and it synched with his own heartbeats. Luke’s blue eyes were fixed on his and he noticed Din was trying to breathe in and out in slower steps to reassure that they would be alright. Everything would be alright.

He shouldn’t have done it. There was no need to comfort a stranger, but it was something important that he didn’t even hesitate to do for Luke, not even slightless. 

“Din,” Luke let out a small choke, embarrassed, “I’m going to come in any minute.”

  
  
“It’s okay,” he reassured him.

And just that, Din took Luke’s hand and held them together. Luke understood and reached down to stroke their cocks together. They adjusted the pacing, resonating with their bodies. Luke started to move up and down, his thigh thrusting into Din who used the other hand to support Luke by his waist. 

“It feels so good. Please...ah…ah!” Luke fist his hair on the back of his neck. His thrusting became shorter, harder and out of sync. Din held Luke close to prevented him from toppling over because of what he would do after that moment.

“Come for me,” he whispered into Luke’s ear. His mouth covered Luke’s earlobe and bit the tip of it.

With that, Luke didn’t have time to prepare. He let out a loud cry, just in time to cover his lips with his fist as his body went into spasm. His shoulders shuddered as he tumbled onto Din, limbless.

Din kept milking him and coating the semen to rub against his own cock. He was breathing heavier as he thrusted his cock to Luke’s stomach. The man stirred. He opened his eyes and started at Din. His blue eyes were vivid and so full of life. 

Luke’s hand rubbing Din’s neck lazily, his mouth reaching out to lick the line of his neck up to his jawline. Din was grunting and panting along the way, his hand was pumping fast and his body was thrusting into his fist, seeking desperately for a release. 

Luke started to suck his jawline, then he sucked on a spot between under the earlobe and at the base of the jawline that made Din's heart stop and his knees weakened. His body was jerking up as he came hard while Luke continued sucking with pleasure. 

Din was sure he had blacked out for a minute because he couldn’t remember Luke moved away because he no longer left his weight on him. 

Luke used the clean cloth Din had given him to clean up. He carefully rubbed Din’s body all over including his spent cock and semen that dried on his thigh. His fingers blushed on the tip of his cock which gave a pleasant twitch. It was a reversed position but Din didn’t have enough strength to mind at all. 

They stayed like that for half an hour, half-naked and not fully clothed. Din was slipping on and off between awakeness and drowsiness. He had never felt this relaxed for such a long time. The tension from today’s job dissipated into thin air, oddly, so as the suspicion towards the man sitting next to him. 

It was until 2 am. that he was fully aware. He found Luke returning to the same curling position, but this time his head was resting on his lap. 

He carefully lifted Luke’s head while holding his breath. He tried to breathe but couldn’t do it properly without recalling what they had done in the past few hours. It was something far from a casual sex with a stranger but Din didn’t dare to name it. He couldn’t bring himself to yearn for such a feeling which he had no longer remembered existed. 

  
  
  
  


Luke was not seen in the morning. Din came out of the bedroom with an aching neck after sleeping on the floor as he didn’t want to wake Grogu in the middle of the night, and found that the young man had gone, so as the snow. 

  
  


The man didn’t even leave a note. 

Peli didn’t notice he had sneaked out and passed her station. Luke’s scent was lingering in the room and still did after Din packed up all his things and cajoled Grogu to drink more milk with cookies for breakfast. 

The razor crest engine came back to life when he pushed the key. The humming sound of the machine gave him a little comfort, along with Grogu’s coos. He set up a GPS for another job, ready to drift away out of this place and a month’s contract in this barren land. 

He was home.

That was all he needed to know.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I figured it would be fun to write Tattooine as the coldest town Din had come across.
> 
> This is my first Dinluke fic, so I was pretty nervous and excited. English isn't my first language so comments and constructive criticism are more than welcome. ;)


End file.
